Everything
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: A lonely figure hunches by the window. Dwelling on life, wishing for death. His feelings may change after a mutual understanding. R&R Please.
1. Longing

**Disclaimer: Don't own'em.**

**Everything** **  
  
**  
Prologue

  
  
Blackness of the night moved further in. Clear skies had hibernated long ago as the true winter weather of rolling thunder and fierce storms settled in. Rain pelted the windows of the Winner mansion, with no visible signs of stopping.  
  
A lonely young soldier hunched up against the blurry window. Emotions clouded the usually masked face as unanswered questions crowded his mind. He'd wanted the easy way out; his life should have ended almost a month back. He still wanted this, why wouldn't he? What was left here for him?  
  
Nothing..?


	2. Understanding and Passion

**Disclaimer: See prologue**  
  
**A/N** This story is for my sister, astheblackrosewilts. I told her I was writing a 1x3 and she asked if I could dedicate it to her since it's not really one of my favourite pairings, (Don't get me wrong I like most slash, but I just prefer others) but I know she really likes it, so, this is for you Bbz!

I've put this under angst, because thats how Heero is feeling, but I assure you it will turn out happy in the end.  
  
**Everything  
**  
Chapter 1: Understanding and Passion  
  
**Heero's POV**  
  
Wasn't I supposed to be killed?  
  
Why am I still here?  
  
The final battle was supposed to be my final breath.  
  
Do I have anything left worth living for?  
  
(End POV)  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Startled Heero looked up  
  
"You mustn't think like that."  
  
"How did- ..."  
  
"I can see it in your face; all the questions of 'why?' you just wanted everything to be over, you've tried enough times to end it yourself, but that didn't work."  
  
"Yes, but everything I think about, it's all true." Heero stared, saw through the streaked window pain and lashing rain to something far off in the distance, wishes.  
  
"Anyway, you wouldn't understand. You have Cathy and the circus, I have neither. No home no family."  
  
"I understand better than you think; before I found out about Cathy and a place to call home, I was Nanashi, I did not have anything, not even a name. Than after the first war, there was peace for a while, I am a soldier, peace isn't natural for me. But I learned there was more to life than fighting and battles and now peace has come around for the second time, I have already accepted that no wars are better for everyone and all we pilots need to do is find something that's worth staying alive for."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"A place to call your own, someone to help you; Duo and Quatre have each other, Wufei has Sally, Zechs has Noin, Relena and Dorothy have each other."  
  
"Yes but who do I have?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No-one."  
  
"Anyone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anyone you want."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Heero, you're honest, loyal, breathtaking and deep down you have a truly beautiful personality. It's only in combat when you're icy; which works better for you. All your other qualities are anything anyone could desire in a lover."  
  
Heero blinked. No one had ever described him like that.  
  
'Does he mean that from him, or just in general?'  
  
"And that's from me Heero, but probably what most other people think as well."  
  
Trowa sighed, he had really meant it, every word, he knew it was a long shot with Heero but he had tried.  
  
The uni-banged pilot sighed.  
  
Heero glanced; Trowa was gazing at the rain, tracing droplets down the glass and on to the ledge.  
  
'He really meant it, I never thought I was more to him than an associate to him. He was always more to me but... I never though... anything in return. Lets hope he goddamned meant it!'  
  
Trowa never broke his distant stare as his friend turned half-way towards him.  
  
Heero leaned closer to him, hoping he had taken Trowa's gesture the right way.  
  
His lips met another pair, brushing gently. The green-eyed boy turned is head so that they were square on. His hands wound around the Japanese boy's neck, as he initiated the next kiss, this one fiery, full of passion. Trowa drew a wet line along Heero's lips; they willing opened to allow him access to the true taste of Heero.  
  
Heero ran his hands sensually up and down Trowa's wasted as a prodding tongue entered his mouth, Trowa tasted sweet like honey. He had hardly any breath left, but what did that matter? The only thing on his mind was this moment and this man.  
  
**End Chapter 1.**  
  
**A/N** Review please. Thanks  
  
- Sunny Dragoness


	3. Telling and Acceptance

**Disclaimer: See prologue**  
  
**A/N** This defiantly isn't angst now, oh well...

Chapter 2: Telling and Acceptance  
  
Heero awoke, body heated by another close to his own, wrapped protectively in his lovers arms. He moved to rise from the bed.  
  
"Stay. Lay back down."  
  
Heero complied to the gorgeous mans simple but tempting request to stay in his bed jus ta little bit longer.  
  
"You can stay as long as you like."  
  
"In that case, I think I'll stay forever."  
  
"Good."  
  
They stayed embraced safely in each others arms. Neither had experienced this closeness before, especially with someone they lovingly cared for. It was a truly wonderful feeling, to have someone you care for. Someone you love.  
  
Trowa felt as thought they were the only two people in the world, he knew in reality they weren't, that the other pilots would have to find out soon, but in a perfect world, there was only him and Heero. The ex-Heavyarms pilot wanted to tell Quatre before the others, he was the only one who'd known how Trowa had felt about this and Trowa knew he would give him the confidence and self-assurance he needed to help him tell the others.  
  
"Would you prefer to be there when we tell them?"  
  
Trowa kissed the top of Heero's head and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Yes I would. I thought you would have preferred to tell Quatre first."  
  
"I do. I'll tell him myself and he'll probably tell Duo, we can tell everyone else after that."  
  
"Yes ok, do you think they'll be alright about it?"  
  
"Actually I have a feeling they'll be very supportive."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Quatre, I need to talk with you."  
  
Trowa approached the blonde, who now looked confused.  
  
"Something wrong Trowa?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong I just have something to tell you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Quatre led the way into an empty room of the house he knew so well.  
  
"What's up then Trowa?"  
  
Trowa pondered on how to phrase it.  
  
"Well, last night me and Heero–"he was sharply interrupted.  
  
"Oh! Are you together now?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Like a couple?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Tro, I'm so pleased for you!"  
  
"I'm relieved you took it so well!"  
  
"Well, you were pleased for Duo and I and I know how long you've liked him for. Just try to keep him Tro and you'll be just fine."  
  
Quatre hugged his best friend, Trowa had been right, he know felt very confident about telling the other pilots.  
  
"Quatre, you can tell Duo if you want."  
  
"Sure thing, but if he knocks you over in a hug next time he sees you don't blame me!"  
  
Duo did just that.  
  
As Trowa walked along the corridor he heard his name, next thing he knew he'd been rugby tackled to the floor.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Tro!"  
  
Trowa laughed, "thanks Duo but would you mind getting of me now?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that, it's just really good news!"  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
"It's not just me, everyone will, don't worry, they'll all be great!"  
  
Trowa grinned, everyone was being supportive, that was the best way.  
  
Duo bounced off round the corner and ran slap bang into Heero.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry buddy! Here," Duo reached out hand to help Heero up, he took it and was on his feet in soldier-quick time.  
  
"By the way, I've heard your big news, its great!"  
  
Heero smiled, actually smiled, he had been doing little things like that a lot since last night. He felt much happier, thanks to Trowa.  
  
"Quatre tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me just now."  
  
"I thought he would, Duo would you ring everyone and ask them round for dinner and a few drinks tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Are you telling them all then?"  
  
Heero nodded, Duo grinned.  
  
In his opinion Trowa and Heero were being very brave, he would have expected them to keep it quiet for much longer, it had only been a two days, he only hoped it worked as well for them as they thought it would.  
  
Trowa and Heero simultaneously rose from the table.  
  
"Speech!" Duo tapped his glass jokingly.  
  
"We have something to tell you all." Trowa addressed the guests after dinner, everyone looked at him patiently, waiting for him to continue, but instead, Heero took over.  
  
"Well... well it's like this... me... err... we are a..." He took a deep breath, 'hey if they don't like it then that's their problem,' he convinced himself before finishing; "We're a couple."  
  
They both sighed, relieved. Grins spread in unison on the faces of Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Zechs, Noin, Relena, Hilde and Dorothy. Trowa took up Heero's hands and turned to face him smiling slightly. They had only been 'together' a three days and yet Trowa's life had never fitted together better. He knew they had maybe rushed into making such a serious announcement, but in as long has he had liked Heero he knew he would do anything to keep the relationship from hitting the rocks.  
  
Heero smiled back, he felt so right just standing there with Trowa, like it was his place, he belonged there, next to this man, the feeling of belonging was one he'd never experienced before. He wished the relationship to last. 

**End Chapter 2**  
  
**A/N** Please review and tell me what you think of it. Cheers!  
  
- Sunny Dragoness


End file.
